The Back to the Future Trilogy/Trivia
Here are some trivias to The Back to the Future Trilogy in all three films. Trivias Back to the Future 1 *This is the first installment of the Back to the Future films. *When Stephen turns the volume up too high, he accidentally plays it too loudly and makes an explosion. *This is the first time Stephen has gone back in time in 1992 to see his past. *As Stephen types on the computer in the car, he types up 1937 and when Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was released. *While Stephen knows that Chuckers is a bully in 1992, he knows that the bully is good in 2017. *As an acorn falls on Stephen's head, he is knocked out, cold. *When Stephen realizes that he is in 1992, he falls asleep again. *Stephen tells the Professor that he was born in 1997 and has started movie spoof traveling with his friends and will always continue to do so. *When Stephen's dad stands up to Chuckers and fights back up, Chuckers ends up getting into a fight. *Alvin and the Chipmunks play in a band. *This features the debut of the Wild Cats. *When Stephen drives away back from 1992, he goes back to 2017. Back to the Future 2 *This is the second installment of the Back to the Future films. *When Sandy and Stephen get into the car, they drive to 2031, which is the future. *When Sandy feels like she and Stephen have kids, she faints. *As Stephen reads the newspaper, he sees that his future son, Joseph, has been arrested. *Stephen disguises himself as Joseph and manages to defeat the baddies. *While a hologram shark appears and tries to eat Stephen, he covers himself and is saved when he is attacked by a fake shark. *This features the debut of Stephen and Sandy's two kids, Joseph and Yasha, and Sid Acorns. *When Stephen, Sandy, and Robert arrive at a place, they see Adult Stephen, Adult Sandy, Joseph, and Yasha. *As Sandy bumps into her old self, they faint. *When Stephen gets into a house, he accidentally wakes up a woman, and flees in fright. *As a newspaper 'You're Fired!' is seen, Sandy realizes that Adult Andrew has told Adult Stephen that they are good film spoof travels. *When Stephen, Sandy, and Robert return home, Stephen hopes that Sandy will be okay and always will. *In 2017A, the adventure starts. Back to the Future 3 *This is the third installment of the Back to the Future films. *When Stephen returns back to 1992, he goes back to 1894 to save Robert and Tanya, and heads back to 2017. *As Stephen thinks that Robert is dead, he manages to save his friend, and knows the present Robert is still around. *This also features the debut of Mosquito and Bridget, Stephen's grandparents, Robert's crush, Tanya Mousekewitz, Edwin and Jonathan, Robert and Tanya's two sons, Fievel Mousekewitz, and Dirty Dan. *When Fievel believes that Stephen needs help to save Robert, he agrees to help and disguises Stephen as Woody. *Everything goes back to normal when Stephen fixes everything up. *Robert and Stephen make a plan to return back to 2017 by setting up a train set. *This features Tanya Mousekewitz singing 'The Girl You Left Behind'. *Some folks believe that Stephen is Conker the Squirrel, though Stephen is still himself. *When Stephen and Robert disguise themselves as train gangsters, they go to stop the train and use it to get back to the present. *One of the workers, who is piloting the engine, actually wears the clothes, neckerchief, shoes, gloves, and train driver hat of Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer). *Robert disguises himself as Henry (from The Brave Locomotive) and carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. *A diesel train is seen with Tanya riding it. *The engine on the train is an old 4-4-0 or an American type steam locomotive, which hauls a coal tender, a coach, a boxcar, and a gondala car. These types of engines have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels). *When a train arrives and breaks Stephen's car apart, he manages to get out of it. *As Stephen and Sandy come back together, Sandy tells Stephen about a terrible dream, and comes with Stephen in his truck that he drives. *When Sandy and Stephen arrive to see Stephen's ruined car, an A1X Terrier 0-6-0 Tank Engine, being Stepney, hauling a green coach, and an LNWR Observation Coach, since the present Stepney is in Thomas and Friends, arrives and shows Robert, Tanya, Edwin, and Jonathan, since Stepney has visited Sodor, and that the present Robert is still with Sandy, Stephen, and the others, and always will be. Category:Trivias